Gone
by that.fangirl001
Summary: Clary finds Jace cheating on her so she runs away without telling Jace that she is pregnant. Two years later they meet again. Will it all come crushing down? Or will there be clace again? Rated T because of language
1. Already gone

**Clary's Point of View:**

I was visiting Jace at the institute sense I hadn't seen him in 2 days because of school and finals. I have big news to tell him, I'm pregnant. I was just outside the elevator when I saw church. "Hey church, take me to Jace" He simply meowed in response and started walking towards his room. As I was nearing his room when I heard moaning. I slowly opened the door in fear afraid of what I was going to see. I was not expecting what I saw. Jace was on top of some brunette kissing her passionately. I was completely and utterly shocked. I just stood there for a good 5 minuts until the stupid brunette **(A/N** **I have nothing against brunettes)** saw me and screamed. She quickly pushed JAce off her. Jace was stunned for a second until he saw me. I crossed my arms, leaned against the door frame and I put on my poker face. I was not going to give me the satisfaction of me being broken even though inside I truly was broken. "Were over" I said

"No! Clary please wiat! Let me explain!"

"There is nothing left to explain" I snapped "Were over." I said and left to my house to start packing my stuff because I didn't want to be in so much as the same country as him. Luckily my mom was on a date with Luke. I was just about to draw a portal when Jace burst in to my room.

"Clary wait! You can't go I don't know how I would ever survive without you!"

"Oh but sweetheart, I'm already gone." And with that I stepped through the portal with the faint sound of Jace's voice.

When I exited the portal I had no idea where I was. I started walking around when I bumped in to someone. "I'm so sorry I did't see where I was going"

"It's ok. Neither was I. I'm Nina" A girl said with Chinese bags and hair down to her waist. She stuck out her hand.

"Clary" I said and stretched my hand out and shacked hers. "Where am I?"

"Your in Texas. Come with me, there's an institute near by." I stiffened. _How does she know I'm a shadow hunter._

"How do you know i'm a shadow hunter?"

"I saw your runes. It's ok, i'm one too." She lifted her sleeve up and reveled runes all over her arm.

"Ok." I said "Lets go" We started walking

"So where are you from" Asked Nina

"New York" I said

"There's more shadow hunters back at the institute. Mike and Nicolas"

"Oh, ok" I simply replied. When we entered the institute I saw two boys in the living room.

"Mike Nico" Said Nina. The two boys looked up.

"Who's this?" Said a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"This" Nina pointed to me. "Is Clary. She's from Knew York."

"Hi, I'm Nicolas but everybody calls me Nico" Said a boy with black hair an eyes.

"I'm Mike." Said a the bpy with brown hair and eyes

"I'm Clary." I said. We sat down and started talking.

"So Clary, what brings you to the great State of Texas?" Asked Mike. I took a deep breath. I really didn't want this issuse to come up but it was bound to happen sooner or later. So I told them. I told them everything. From Valentine to the kid in my stomach. When I finished Nina said "That Jace person really is a dick head." I snorted. And soon enough evryone was laughing their ass off. Nina was even rolling on the floor.


	2. I'm going on a hunt

**-Two years later-**

 **Clary's Point of View:**

"Alexandra Blanca Fairchild. Put on your shoes. Now!" I told my 2 year old daughter with sandy blond hair and golden eyes. _Just like her father_ I thought

"Ugh. Fine." She said "But tell Hunter to stop making faces at me"

I turned to look at my 2 year old son with jet black hair and sea green eyes "Hunter, what have I told you about making faces to your twin sister?"

"Not to do it." He mumbled

"And what did you do?" I asked

"I did it" He mumbled again

"Are you going to stop?"

"Yes"

"Good" I said. "Now come one we hae to go outside to see the new shadow hunters." Last week Mike had told me that a group of shadow hunters would be coming to stay with su for a while so we could train them. They wanted us to train them because we were the best of the best. Our group of shadow hunters is called The Secret Circle. It's called that because no one knows how we came together. They also don't know how we got our powers. In fact, some think that we don't have any powers and that it's just a myth, but I assure you, it aint no myth. Nina can control nature, Nico can teleport, Mike has supper speed and I can create runes and fly because of my angel wings that sprout from my back. We can all turn in to an animal. Nina can turn in to a panther, Nico in to a wolf, Mike in to a hawk and I can turn in to a fox. We can all do this because of a ring that we all wear. We found these rings in the attic of the institute. I walked outside to great the new comers hand in hand with my two kids when I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was. Jonathan Christopher Herondale. The one person I didn't want to see ever again in my life. The usual gang was here, Isabelle, Alec and magus. But never the less I put my poker face on and walked up to him and punched him square in the face and then walked back next to Mike.

"Clary! Why'd you do that?!" Asked Nina

"That's him" I reply. Just then Mike and Nico walk up to him and they each punch him in the same spot.

"Ow!" Yells Jace.

"Mommy, why did you do that?" Asked Alex **(A/N That's Alexandra's nick name)**

"Because he did something very bad. And he nedded to be punished" I reply

"What did he do?" Asks Hunter

"Remember when I told you about the time someone hurt me really bad?" He nodded. "He's the person who did it" I pointed to Jace. Hunter them walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"That's for hurting mommy. No one hurts her and gets away with it." He said

"Yea." Said Alex walking up to him and kicking his other shin. "No one"

"OK kids that enough." I fanally said. "Why don't the adults introduce ourselves and say what special things we can do and you guys go play in the play room." They said OK and left. There was silense.

"I'm Nina." Said Nina interupting the silence "I can shape shift in to a panther and can control nature." She made a tree lower it's branch and changed in to a panther and then changed back.

"I'm Mike. I have supper speed and can turn in to a hawk." He turned in to a hawk and started to fly in cirles around us. When he touched the floor he ran in circles yet again

"I'm Nico. I can turn in to a wolf and and teleport. He teleported next to Alec, turned in to a wolf, ran back to us and turned back to a human again.

"I'm Clary." I said "But you already knew that. I can fly because of angel wings that sprout from my back at my own will." As I said that I let my wings sprout. " I can turn in to a fox and creat runes as well." I shifted in to a fox and then back to normal again.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood." Said Isabelle "My weapon of chice is the whip"

"I'm Alec Lightwood. My weapon of choice is the bow and arrow

"I'm Mangus, High Worlok of Broklyn and my weapn of choice is glitter." I laughed. _Same old Mangus_ I though.

"I'm Jonathon Christopher Herondale, but people call me Jace. My weapon of choice are seraph blades." Said the dick head. "Look Clary, what happened in Knew York, it was a mistake."

"Shut it shit face. What you did was no mistake. Gett8ing the answear to a math probelm is a mistake. Over cooking something is a mistake. But what you did was no mistake. It was a choice." I said ass I grabed my seraph blade "I'm going on a hunt." I turned to Nina. "Tell the kids I'll be back soon" And with that I spread my wings and I left. I needed to blow of steem


	3. No one threatens my kids

**Jace's Point of View:**

 _Wow. Just wow._ Clary had changed. A lot. I didn't expect to see her but yet there she was. And wow had she changed. She was taller, _even more beautiful._ Not to menchion she could _fly_ and turn in to a _fox._

 _"_ Aren't any of you guys going with her. To you know, help her make sure she doesn't get hurt?" I asked. The dude with black hair and eyes simply chuckeld. Nico was it? " _What."_ I say rather annoyed. Clary could be hurt and he's chuckaling

"Oh nothing it's just that Clary can take care of herself plenty fine. She can kill greater demon single handily within 30 minutes. She's changed sense the last time you saw her" _She sure has_ I thought

"No kidding." Said Nina. "One time Mike" She pointed to a boy with brown hair and chocolate like eyes "Looked through her sketchpad and she nearly decapitated him"

"Word of advice, NEVER look through her sketchpad" Mike said

 **Clary's Point of View:**

Ugh. Why? Why him? Why not someone else. I'm fine with Alec Izzy and Mangus being here but _Jace?_ I can't stand that guy. Instead of taking out my anger on them I decided to take my anger on some demons instead. I was flying when I saw this demon by the park and I flew down for my kill. As soon as he spotted me he hissed. "Shadow _hunter"_ I grinned. Just as I was about to kill him he yelled "Wait!"

" _What"_ I hiss.

"There's an attack coming"

"Impossible. Valentine and Sebastian are dead."

"It's not them that are going to attack"

"Then who is?!"

"Iv'e already said too much. All I can say is to watch you back and take care of you kids."

"No one threatens my kids." I hiss and finally kill the thing once and for all.


	4. Lets train the kids

**Clary's Point of View:**

I was on my way back to the institute and I couldn't shake what the demon said out of my head. _There is an attack coming._ But from who? Valentine and Sebastian are dead. _It's not them who are attacking._ Then who is? _Watch you back and take care of your kids._ I was so distracted by my thoughts that I almost killed a bird. _That's it._ I thought. No one messes with my kids. If there really is an attack coming, I'm not going to flee. I'm going to stand my ground and fight. But first things first, protect the kids. As soon as I got to the institue I sarted t look for Alex and Hunter. I found them in the play room. Alex was playing with Barbie dolls while Hunter was trying to build some sort of tower with the building blocks."Oh man! The tower keeps falling! How am I going to build the Tower Of Doom and take over the world if it keeps falling and killing all the citizens!" Said Hunter.

"You could always play playhouse with me." Said Alex

"Over my dead body."

"Well considering you keep on killing you citizens repeatedly, i'm assuming that wont take long." I chuckled, sometimes Alexandra can be such a savage without knowing it. I was starteled by a husky voice that said.

"Their smart kids you know." It was Jace. Ugh. _Him again._

"I know."

"Listen Clary, I need to ask you something. Are those kids mi-" I cut him off. He couldn't know. Not yet anyways.

"Gather everybody in the training room. We have something very important to discuss." And with that I left.

 **Jace's Point of View:**

I couldn't help but think those kids were mine. I mean look at them! Alexandra has my eyes and hair along with Clary's personality. And Hunter has Clary's eyes and acts like me! Just as I was about to ask her if they were mine she interrupted "Gather everybody in the training room. We have something very important to discuss," I wonder what. Once everybody was here Clary started to talk.

"I'm sure your all wondering why your all here. Well the reason being is that there is a new threat coming." She paused as everyone's faces went to shock to confusion to anger then back to confusion again.

"What do you mean a new threat." Asked Mike.

"Today while I was hunting I ran in to this demon. Just as I was about to kill it he said 'Wait! There is a threat comeing' then I said 'What do you mean? Valintine and Sebastian are dead.' then he said 'It's not them who are attacking. All I can say is watch you back and take care of your kids.' As you can see, I'm quite worried. It's one thing to threaten me but threaten my kids, I'm gonna make you wish you mom would have kept her legs closed." Wow. Sense when was Clary such a savage.

"What do you sugest we do?" Asked Nina

"I don't know. My main consern is on the kids. If something happened to them..." She trailed off.

"We can start by training the kids." I said "It could help. If a demon attacks them, they'll at least not be completely defenseless."

"That" Clary said. "Is a great idea. For once your actually not being a complete and utter dip shit." _Ouch. That hurt._

"What are we waiting for then? Lets get the kids!" Said Nico

"No, not yet, Its already dinner. It's getting late. We should start tomorrow plus I don't know about you guys, but i'm beat." Said Mike. I don't know what it was about that guy, but something about him made me uneasy.

"Mike's right. We should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll have more refund energy." Agread Clary. "I'm going to go tuck the kids in bed. Goodnight everyone." Everyone either said 'night' or 'goodnight' and left.


	5. Tea party mania

**Clary's Point of View:**

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep bbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeepppppppppp._** _Ugh_. I thought as I threw Juan Pepe Junior the 3rd against the wall. Now, you may be wondering _'Who the fuck is that'_ But it's not a who, its a what. Juan Pepe Junior the 3rd is my alarm clock. I have names for practically everything. For example, one of my old sketchpad is named Marissa. Anyways, I got out of bed and went to wake up the kids but I was beat to it by none other than Jace Herondale. He was having a conversation with them.

"So what did your mom ever tell your about your dad" Asks Jace

"Nothing Really." Says Hunter. "She just said that he was a very handsome man and that no one could resist his charm."

"She said that she instantly thought he was cute." Adds Alexandra. "She says it wasn't long before they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They overcame the many obstacles together and that he treaded her like a queen and she was madly in love with him."

Then Hunter says "But one day he did something terrible -she wouldn't tell us what it was- so she decided to leave because she couldn't bear him anymore."

"Did she ever tell you who your father was or what he looked like?" Jace asks

"Depends, who wants to know?" I ask, interrupting their little chat.

Alex ran up to me "Mommy! Can you help me get ready, Jace told us that you and the gang were _finally_ going to train us andI just don't know what to wear." I heard Jace chuckle "Just like Isabelle" I heard him mumble under his breath as he walked out the door. I got the kids ready and than I got ready myself and then we headed downstairs to eat breakfast. When we finished breakfast we went to the training room.  
"Alright, today were going to start with flips. We are going to start off simple." I did a simple cartwheel "That is what you guys are going to learn today."

"What if I fall and break my arms?" Asks Alex

"Don't be dumb Alex, if you fall your going to break your neck and get paralyzed, not break your arm." Replies Hunter

"How would you know?" Asks Alex

"Because i'm older and I know everything." Says Hunter

"2 minutes! 2! That's not even that much" Retorts Alex.

"Kids that's enough." I say. "Now, when your doing a cartwheel you want to make sure to never bend your arms because if you do you fall-and before you say it, not you will most likely not break your arm, or any other bone- Now, when your doing you wan't to make sure you kick your feet of the ground." The kids practice until lunch came around.

"Mom, can we please have a tea party instead of lunch. Pweaty pwease." Asks Alex in her baby voice while batting her eyelashes.

"OK. How could I say no to that beautiful face of yours" I respond

"Yay! Meet me in the play room in 5 minutes and bring Nina, Sparkles and Raven."

"Sparkles and Raven?" _Asks_ Izzy

"She means you and Mangus" I answer

" Well i'm delighted to attend such tea party of such a high class my lady" Says Mangus and bows. Alex giggles and goes off to the play room.

"Well we," Mike Pointed to him Jace Alec and Hunter "Are going to the park"

"OK. Have fun and remember Mike, Hunter gets hurt and I hurt you." I threatened. He simple chuckled and said OK

Me Mangus, Izzy Nina and Alex were enjoying our tea party when I heard a large boom! I looked a Mangus "Stay here with Alex. Me, Izzy and Nina are going to go check it out." I turned to Alex "Stay put and hide with Mangus and do whatever he says" She nods. Nina gets her seraph blades ready while Isabelle's whip glows and I semi open my wings. Just as I made it downstairs i hear another boom and then all I see is darkness. But one things stay on my mind, _the kids._


	6. To love is to Destroy

**Jace's Point of View:  
**

I was at the park with Nico, Hunter, Alec and Mike. I still don't trust that guy. "Jace! Come push me on the swings !" Exclaims Hunter. I jog over to him and start pushing him. Next thing you know, were all running around playing monster. **(A/N if you don't know what it is it's basically like tag except if you get captured by the person that's chasing you, you join their team and try to tag the rest of the players)** We were on our way back when we hear a loud _Boom!_ Coming from the institute. We all immediately run towards it. All except for Mike. _Weird._ Once we got there I saw a hoard of demons. Isabelle was using her whip and Nina using her seraph blades while using her nature powers. That's when I saw her. _Clary._ She was on the ground, wings wide open with Izzy and Nina surrounding her, protecting her. I quickly turned to Hunter. "Run! Go to the playroom and hide! Don't come out no matter what you hear or what you see!" I gave him one of my blades and he sprinted in to a run. We all fought the demons, but it seemed like Mike didn't really want to fight them, like he new this was going to happen. Once we killed about 1/4 of them, they all disappeared. I rushed to Clary. "Quick someone get Mangus and I'll take her to the infirmary!" Nina left to go get Mangus.

 **Clary's Point of View:**

 _I saw the light. I started walking towards it. No Clary! Stop it! Don't go towards the light! That's how people die! By going to the light! You don't want to die, do you? The kids. Don't forget the kids._ I stopped walking. But I couldn't help it so I started to walk again. Just as I was about to reach it I saw a face. A _beautiful_ one. "Are you and Angel?" I heard a chuckle "No, it's just me. The most handsomest man on earth. Although I do get confused with one all time." _Jace. Oh shit!_ I just called my crush an angel. Wait a minute... _Crush?!_ No way! I hate him! Sure he's the father of my kids but- _Oh Fuck!_ "THE KIDS!" I yelled

"Relax. Their with Mangus watching Sponge Bob."

"Their not supposed to watch that. It rots their brain and fills it with stupidity" **(A/N I have nothing against sponge bob)**

"Just like your mom" He chuckled

"Whatever" I tried to get up but he pushed me back down "What are you doing?"

"You took a hard blow. You need to get some rest"

"What happened anyways? All I remember is hearing a huge _Boom!_ And then everything went black"

"Well, on our way back from the park we also heard a boom so we rushed over. When we got here we saw a hoard of demons and I saw you on the ground, wings spread with Izzy and Nina covering you. We fought about 1/4 of them off then they just disappeared."

"Oh" I said, but then something hit me "But that's impossible. Demons and downworlers can't enter the institute without someone letting them in. But who?"

"That's what were trying to figure out. We have a traitor among us."

"Do you have a guess?"

"Well..."

"Jace! If you have a guess tell me."

"I don't think you'd want me to."

"Tell me now or i swear to the angel I will kill you with my own hands!"

"Fine! Mike! I think it's Mike!"

" _Mike._ You think it's _Mike?!_ Why would you think that"

"I don't know. He just gives me a bad vibe. When we were rushing to the institute he was the only one that didn't sprint. he just speed walked."

" _So?_ That doesn't prove anything."

"And while we were fighting the demons. He wasn't really _fighting._ More like standing in the corner only killing like 2 demons."

"You son of a bitch! You just have something against him" I slapped him

 **Jace's Point of View:**

She slapped me. She slapped me! I can't belive she did that! I mean all I did was acuse her friend of being a traitor. On second thought, if I was her I would have done a lot more so I guess i'm lucky.

"Get out" She said while pointing to the door.

"No! Clary i'm sorry"

"Too late. Now get out!"

"OK" I said as I lowered my head in shame and walked out the door.

I was on my way to the training room when I heard voices coming from Mikes room. (Underlined is the mysterious voice and _italics is Mike)_

"So it's all going according to plan"

 _"Yea. Except you never told me Clary would get hurt. You just said it was going to be a simple raid and that once they found it they would leave"_

"And that is exactly what happened. The whole Clary getting hurt thing was just a miscalculation."

 _"I know but just promise me that she won't get hurt."_

"You aren't going soft are you? A great man once said 'That to love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed"

Did he just quote Valentine? What the fuck. Just then I stumbled in. _Fuck._


	7. Dinner? Pt1

Previously: Was he quoting Valintine? Just then I stumbled in. Mike quickly ended the call. _Fuck_

 **Jace's Point of View:**

"What are you doing here? And how much of that did you hear?" Asks Mike

"I... Uh... I was looking for the training room" Which in reality, wasn't a complete lie. "I just got a little lost and I didn't really hear anything, i kind of just got here."

"Oh, well, the training room is just down the hall"

"OK thanks" And with that I left. _I knew it! I knew there was something up with that guy. How could Clary not have noticed?_ I need to tell her. _No Jace. She'll just hit you again._ But she needs to know. I continued fighting myself about wether or not tell her. I decided I would and I would do it over dinner at some restaurant.

 **Clary's Point of View:**

 _I can't believe that sick bastard. He thought Mike let the demons in._ I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I yell. I wonder who it was. It turned out to be none other than Jace the dick headed asshole.

"Clary."

" _What do you want"_ I hiss

"Look, I get that your mad at me and all-"

I cut him off "No, I'm not mad, i'm _infuriated._ First you cheat on me, then, just when my life is perfect you come along and ruin it, _again,_ not to mention the fact that you just accused one of my closest friends of being a traitor. So yea, you can say i'm a little pissed."

"I'm sorry, I truly am. For everything. I regret everything. I regret going to pandemonium that night-"

"And I regret meeting you."

"Look, I just want to sort things out, how about dinner at some restaurant?"

I thought about it. I mean, how bad could it be, its just dinner right? "Fine" I said. If he tries anything I could easily kill him in under 10 minutes and what could go wrong? Nothing. Right? _Boy was I wrong._


	8. Dinner? Pt2

**Jace's Point of View:**

I still can't believed she said yes. I will admit that I thought she was gonna deny. Sense I didn't think my plan would get this far, I didn't know where to take her. I asked Nina and she said that there is a nice place about 5 minutes from here that's called The Grill and is supposedly really good and Clary supposedly loves the place. I knocked on her door to see if she was ready to go, she said "Yeah, just give me a sec I can't find my seraph blade" I heard fumbling inside "Common I know your here somewhere" Than even more fumbling. "Aha! I knew you where here." She then opened the door. She was wearing skin tight leather pants a dark green tank top with a leather jacket on top with her red flames loose **(A/N the 'red flames' are Clary's hair)** _Man did she look fine as fuck._ We got to the restaurant and we ordered. Clary ordered pasta fettuccine with Alfredo sauce and I ordered some enchiladas. "Clary I'm sorry" I blurted out before I could stop myself

"For?"

"For everything."

"Like?"

"Like cheating on you, like coming here and ruining your 'perfect life' and for accusing your friend of being a traitor"

"Mhm"

 **Clary's Point of View:**

"Hmm" I said. I saw his face change from curiosity to shock then to curiosity again. _Man this is fun._

"Aren't you going to say that you regret meeting me?"

"Why would I? If it wasn't for you than my kids wouldn't have been born. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have become what I am now, so meeting you wasn't a complete downer" _Shit._

"Wait... Did you just imply that those kids are mine?" Asks Jace. _Way to go Clary. You just royally fucked up._

" _Fuck"_ I said

"Clary, are those kids mine?! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?!"

"Because you were to busy about to have sex with some brunette! That's why! Because you were too busy not being loyal!"

"Clary I-"

"I shouldn't have come. This was a mistake." I said and left with the threat of tears bursting out of my eyes like a water fall. I was walking past an ally way when I spotted a demon. A _greater_ demon might I add. I ran towards it blades outstretched, ready to let out some rage and kick some demon butt. We fought for what felt like ours, he reached to try and stab me and I was ready to deflect it when a certain golden boy got in the way, took the hit and fell to the ground.


	9. Safe and Sound

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while. Keeping up with cheer, volleyball, my social life, and having to go back to hell next month (Hell=School) not to mention I got my laptop taken away because I stayed up 'till 4 in the morning reading fan fiction, well you can say it's been hard to update in a while. Coment below if you thing that the chapters should be longer but the thing is, if there longer then it might take longer for me to update. Also I changed Alexandra's and Hunter's age. Instead of them being 2, their 7. Anyways on with the story**

* * *

 **Jace's Point of View:**

""I shouldn't have come here, this was a mistake." Said the love of my life while walking out of the diner. I don't know how long I sat there just comprehending what just happened. I finally decided to go after her. I searched for what felt like hours. I finally found her in an ally fighting a demon. A emgreater /emdemon. She was about to get stabbed and she looked like she was ready to block it but _still_ what if she gets hurt. To me she's still the shadow hunter newbie and she will not get hurt. Not on my watch. Just before the demon could make contact with her I interspersed. Instead of the demon hurting her, it hurt me. All I remember is a sharp sting in my chest then everything went black...

 **Clary's Point of View:**

 _Oh fuck. Oh shit. Why. Why did he do that._ He just _had_ to get in the way of me and the demon. I finished it off as soon as possible. I quickly grabbed my _stele_ and drew an _iratze_ on him but nothing worked. I spread wings using them as a shield as if someone/something were to attack me. But when your one of the best shadow hunters you can never be too careful. When The _iratze_ didn't work I drew a portal to the institute. I tried to lift Jace but I couldn't. _Damn. Why does he have to be so heavy._ I got my phone and called Mike. (Underlined is Mike and **Bold is Clary)**

Hello

 **Mike! Quick I need you to get to the alleyway by The Grill. And hurry.**

What? Why? What happened? Are you ok? Do you need back up? Why didn't you just portal to the institute?

 **I was at dinner with Jace and we got in a argument so i left then i started fighting a greater demon and the demon was about to strike at me and i was ready to deflect it but Jace got in the way so he got stabbed and now he's badly hurt and i don't know how much time he has left**

Ok stay put im on my way

Mike got here in a matter of minutes and helped me carry Jace through the portal. When we got to the institute Mangus was already in the infirmary. Mangus was healing him while I was outside pacing back and forwards while Izzy, Alec, Nico and Nina trying to calm me saying stuff like 'Its ok, he's going to be ok' and 'It's not your fault'. Mike was nowhere to be found. _Weird._ I thought "Mom what happened to Goldilocks?" Asks Hunter

"He got hurt."

"How?" Asks Alex

"He got stabbed by a greater demon." Both Alex and Hunter gasped. Just then Mangus opened the door.

"He's going to be ok. He just needs some rest" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"And you two" I said while pointing to Alex and Hunter "Need to go to bed. It's almost past your bedtime." They groaned.

"Fine. But can you sing us a song before bed and tuck us in?" Said Alex while Hunter put on his baby face/

"Ok fine. GO to your room, i'll be there in a minute just let me get my guitar."

"YAY!" Said Hunter and Alex at the same time and then left. I want to go get my guitar and then went to their room.

"OK kids. Your ready?"

"Yeah" Responded Hunter while Alex simply nodded her head. "Ok here it goes." I started strumming the guitar and begun singing

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said i'd never let you go._

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone._

 _But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.._

 _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _*Instrumental*_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, dariln' everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keep ranging on_

 _Hold on to this lullaby even when musics gone,gone_

 _Just close your eye, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know_

 _Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, oooh, oh._ _Oooh, oooh, oh_

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh. oooh, oooh,_

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh,_

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh,_

The song ended and the kids were fast asleep. I heard clapping behind me and I turned to see a pair of golden eyes staring right at me


	10. What happened?

**Jace's Poing of View:**

When Clary finished singing her song I was amazed. I didn't know she could sing like that. "That was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that." I said as soon as her evergreen eyes met my gold ones

"Yea well there is a lot you don't know about me. And what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the infirmary." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well I woke up and all I remember was meeting you at some restaurant and sense I didn't see anyone there I decided to walk around and I will admit that I got lost a couple times. I mean have you been in this thing?! It's like a freaking castle combined with the largest building in the world. It's got to be at least quadruple the size as the NYC institute..."

" _Jace"_

"Oh right sorry. Anyways i heard your voice and starting following the sound of it. Your an amazing singer by the way" I winked as I said that in which she simply rolled her eyes in response " Once i found you, which wasn't easy by the way, I decided yo wait until you were done with putting the kids to sleep to ask you what happened."

"Well, after we got to the restaurant, we started arguing. Then I said 'I shouldn't have come, this was a mistake' and ran out the door. I was passing and ally way, I saw a greater demon-" I cut her off.

"You _attacked_ a _greater demon_?! CLARY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking that it was no big deal sense I could take on 3 maybe even 4 greater demons by self because it's not like I haven't done it before. Anyways just as the demon was trying to stab me you got in the way-which you shouldn't have done because I was ready to deflect it and I already had my plan mapped out in my head- and it stabbed you instead. I called Mike, and he helped me bring you though the portal sense you with like 6 tons." _Maybe Mike wasn't such a bad guy_ I thought _I mean he helped Clary get me through the portal._

"You did all of that for me" I said while raising a single eyebrow

 **Clary's Point of View:**

Jace riased and eyebrow. I still couldn't do that. No matter how hard I tried. "Well I couldn't let the father of my children die now could I? No matter how much I hate him he's still my kids father." Jace's eyes widened. _Fuck._

"Th-th-there my children?" I sighed

"Yes Jace they are your kids."


	11. The kiss Pt1

**A/N Hey guys this is just a small update cuz i feel like I owe you guys for not updating in like a week plus in this chapter there will defiantly be some clace**

 **Jace's Point of View:**

 _Their my kids. Their my kids? Their my kids! Holy fuck!_ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because of the fact that you were off hooking up with some whore behind my back." _Ouch. That hurt_

"Clary I already told you that i'm sorry. Do you know that ever sense the day you left I barely ate or left my room for 5 whole months?"

"That's not my problem or fault. It's yours." She said with no emotion in her voice

"I know Clary. I know." I stepped closer to her so that we were only half a centimeter away. So many thought were rushing through my head. _She's beautiful. Their my kids. I love her._ Finally I just couldn't resist it. "I'm sorry" I kissed her. I kissed the girl that iv'e been wanting to kiss sense day one and man did I enjoy it. But I didn't end up quite like I hoped...


	12. The kiss Pt2

**Clary's Point of View:**

 _He was kissing me. He was kissing me! JACE HERONDALE WAS KISSING ME!_ I kissed back but all too soon i remembered what he did to me. I remembered all the things he put me through and I was _not_ gonna fall in to his trap once more. I pushed him away.

"Clary, i'm so-" He was cut off by a blood curling scream. _The kids._ I quickly grabbed my seraph blade and semi opened my wings. I ran to the kid's sense me and Jace were somehow all the way down the hall. When I got there I was horrified. Hunter was on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood and Alex was crying at the top of her lungs while being carried away by a hooded figure. "Get to hunter and make sure he's alright." I yelled at Jace while I made my towards the little son of a bitch that was idiotic enough to touch my kids. The figure jumped out of the window and so did I. But just as it was going to touch the floor it dispersed in to thin air. I fully spread my wings so that I wouldn't get hurt when I touch the ground. I started looking around and shouted Alexandra's name. Nothing. I started to walk around. my own will I finally decided to head back up and check on Hunter. Once I reached the windowsill Everyone was there looking as panicked and as worried while Mangus was performing something on hunter. Everyone was there but Mike. _Weird._

 **Jace's Point of View:**

She started to kiss be back. _Yes!_ But then it all came crushing down when she pushed me back. As soon as she did I instantly missed her soft warm lips on mine. But then all of a we heard a blood curling scream. Clary's eyes widened. _The kids._ We raced to the kid's bedroom. When we got there Hunter was surrounded by a pool of blood and Alex we being carried away by a hooded figure. _Oh no._ "Get to Hunter and make sure he's alright" Clary screamed to me. I did as I was told. "Hunter. Hunter! Stay with me! Listen to me, you ARE going to survive this. Everything is going to be ok" I Started to draw and _iratze_ on him but it was no use. "Jace?" Said Hunter. At least now I know he's not unconscious and alive. "Alex...Mike... He..." _Mike. I knew he had something to do with this. With all of this. The demon attack on the institute and now this... He sure ass hell isn't going to live 'till next month. That's for sure_ "Shh. Save your energy. Your mom is out looking for Alex and when she find out who did this, she's going to send them back to hell where they belong." Hunter let out something that sounded like a combination of a sigh and a grunt. "Mike..." Then he passes out

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I decided that I'm going to try and update one a weekly schedule. I will update on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I hope you like this chapter, also, comment down bellow whether or not I should write longer chapters**


	13. Mystery Man

**Hunter's Point of View:**

By the time my mom finished her song. I was dreaming a dreamless sleep when I hear someone screaming. _Alex._ I jumped out of bed to find Alex struggling against a hooded figure. I ran up to them, trying to help free my sister. That didn't work out. The hooded figure took out a blade of some sort and stabbed me. I fell to the ground but as I was falling I happened to catch a glimpse of the hooded figure. It had brown hair and chocolate like eyes. _Mike..._

 **Alex's Point of View:**

I was peacefully sleeping when i felt someone grab me. My initial reaction was to thrust around to see if I could somehow manage to get away. That ended up failing. He started pulling me, but he forgot to cover my mouth. _What a fool._ I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw hunter wake up and make his way towards me. I wanted to shout to him not to do it but the mystery man covered my mouth. He took out something that looked like a dagger. He did the unthinkable. He stabbed Hunter. I screamed a muffled scream as I witness my brother fall to the ground and as a pool of blood started forming around him. My heart sank. I was sobbing while still struggling to get out of this mans grasp. By this time my mom and Jace were here. I locked eyes with her. She looked devastated, confused and shocked, but most of all she looked angry. I started thrashing and struggling even more, desperate to get out of his grasp but it was no use. He was dragging me to the window. Soon enough we were at the windowsill. We fell backwards. Me, struggling and thrashing all over the place, and the mysterious guy holding on tightly to me. Slowly I saw the institute get smaller and smaller. I saw a small figure jump out the window with something that looked like wings. _My mom._ Yes! She was here to say the day! For a moment I though that she would actually get to save me until I heard a _poof_ and everything went black.

 **Jace's Point of View:**

By the time Clary came back up, everyone was here but Mike. _That bitch._ Mangus was doing some warlock voodoo on Hunter. "We need to get him to the infirmary, and quick" he said. I picked him up and raced to the infirmary with the others not far behind. When we got there I put him on the bed and Mangus kicked us out so he could work his magic. Clary started pacing while nibbling on her nails.

"When I find out who did this I swear to the angel I _will_ cut a bitch." Said Clary

"And I'm sure you will but right now we have to focus on the kids" Izzy responded

"Izzy's right. Right now Hunter and Alex have our main focus right now" Nina said

"Yes yes I know but that doesn't mean we can't think about who would do this" Retorted Clary

"It was Mike" I say finally speaking for once.

"You think it was _Mike?"_ Questioned Nico

"Well-" I was cut off by Nina

"Iv'e known Mike sense before we could talk he would ne-" Now it was her turn to get cut off

"It make sense. He could be on to something. Go on Jace, explain your reasoning." Said Clary

"Well, think about it. The first time the institute got attacked while me and the guys were at the park with Hunter, he was the only one not rushing to get here when we heard the explosion, even Hunter was sprinting but Mike, he was more like speed walking." No one looked convinced, not even Izzy or Clary. "And while we were fighting the demons off, he wasn't really f _ighting._ More like standing in a corner only killing like 2 demons." I could tell that they were starting to believe me more. "After me and Clary had an... Um.. Encounter" Everyone raised their eyes while Clary blushed. "I went off to find the training room and on my way there I over heard Mike talking to someone. I don't know who he was talking to but the voice sounded familiar. They were saying something like ' You said that Clary wasn't going to get hurt' and 'You said it would be quick, that once you found it you would leave. In and out' and 'That's what happened' and then the mystery man asked 'you aren't going soft are you' Then.." I paused for dramatic affect "He quoted Valentine"

"To love is to destroy..." Mumbled Clary

"And now he's not here during the second attack..." Said Nico

"So that means..." Continued Izzy

"It's Mike..." Finished Nina

"We need a plan." Clary said while biting her inner lip.

"What do you mean a plan?!" I asked. "Its simple. We kidnap him, tie him up and demand he tell us were Alex is, what he was looking for and who he works for. And if he doesn't cooperate then well make him."

"Clary's got a point. I say we trick him. Make him think that he has us all fooled. Make him think that Clary has a thing for him-because obviously he does-" My heart cringed at the fact. "Then when he least expects it we strike. We corner him-all of us- in a room, hit him with a frying pan, and tie him up when he's unconscious. Then we start to question him." Counteracts Izzy

"Wow. Who knew that _the_ Isabelle Lightwood would actually have a good plan." Clary said.

"A _frying pan?"_ Questioned Nico.

"Yes a frying pan, you ding dong" retorted Nina "I, for one, think its not that bad of a plan."

"Ugh. _Fine._ I guess we could go with Izzy's plan." I finally gave in because honestly, her plan sounded a lot better than mine. Not that i'd actually admit that out loud though.

Just then Mangus stepped out. "I'm done."


	14. Promise?

**Alex's Point of View:**

I woke up in a very bright lit room. _Everything_ was white. I took in my surroundings. I was tied to a chair with very thick rope. There was door in front of me and a screen in the corner, but nothing else. No windows. No desks. Just me, a chair, and some rope. _Well this is great..._ Note the sarcasm. I started to form a plan to get out of this place. I could try getting up and trying to open the door. _No. That will be too hard and will take too much energy._ I could try getting up and smashing the chair on the ground like they do in the movies... _No. That would make too much noise._ It's either trying to open the door and possibly just waste time and energy, or slamming the chair and making too much noise and risking the possibility to get caught. I decided on the second one. It took a could of tries but i finally was able to break the chair and wiggle out of the rope. Just as I was about to open the door a voice said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It sounded familiar. I looked around to try and identify were the voice came from. _The screen._ On the screen you could see a guy with brown hair and eyes. _Mike_

"WHY?! WHY MIKE?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS? TO BE KIDNAPPED AND TO SEE MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD BE STABBED?!"

"You? You did nothing. It was your _mom."_

 _"My mom?_ What did _she_ do?!"

"She rejected me."

" _Rejected you?"_

"Yes, she rejected me. About a year after she came to the institute, I asked her out. And do you wan't to know what she said? She said 'I'm sorry Mike, but no. I can't go out with you. Right now my main focus is on the kids. They will always come first. No matter what.' The reason she rejected me was because of you and your pesky brother. If it wasn't for you, then none of this would have happened! I wanted revenge for what she did to me. So I figured to hit her were it counts. _You and your brother._ "

" _But it's not my fault me and Hunter were born!"_

"Yes it is! Everything is your fault! If you hadn't screamed and woke Hunter up he would be alive right now!" I took in what he just said.

"Hunter's _dead?"_

 _"_ Yea he is. And it's all your fault. Are you starting to see the pattern here?" He was right. Everything _was_ my fault. Hunter dyeing. Me being kidnapped. Everything.

"N-no. Your wrong! He's not dead your just lying so you can get to me. This is all a trick. Everything you say is a lie!" I yelled

"You can think what you want, but I say the truth. And _only_ the truth. Now stay still and wait for our people to come inside and tie you up again so we could make the video."

 **Hunter's Point of View:**

 _"A frying pan?"_ I said. About 5 minutes after I woke up my mom and the rest of the gang came in to explain the plan. I will admit that I was nervous. Only because my mom had to pretend to like Mike.

"That's what I said! But noooooo. Everyone has to be so damn stubborn." Yelled Nico

"Hey, watch your language around my kid." My mom said while giving him the death glare.

"Sorry." But then it hit me. I haven't seen Alex sense last night. _Oh no._

"Mom, where's Alex?" I asked, terrified of what she was going to say next.

"Well... Alex she..." My mom started tearing up. That's when I knew something was up. My mom _never_ cry's. _Ever._

"Mom, what happened?" I asked again, hoping that she wouldn't start to cry.

"Kid, your sister... She um... We... We couldn't find her. I'm sorry." Said Jace while rapping his arm around her shoulder. _Huh, they would make a cute couple._ Just then a video popped up on the tv screen. There was a figure tied up in a chair with duck tape on their mouth. _Alex._ A guy in all black appeared and stood behind her."Hello. As you can see we have something, or someone, you want **."** No one dared to talk. "I have a proposal. It's simple, you see all I want is Clary. You give me the red head, and i'll give you the girl." Jace's arm tightened around my mom's shoulder. "You have ten days. Every day at 3:00 P.M sharp I will send you another message. If by then you do not have an answer, I will be forced to take away this poor, innocent child's life. And you don't want that do you?" And with that, the screen went black. My mom buried her head in to Jace's chest while he rubbed circles on her back. For a long time no one talked. Until my mom finally took her head out of Jace's chest and spoke up. "It's getting late, we should all get some rest. It's been a long day." Everyone mumbled 'Ok's' and 'Your right's' and left. Once everyone was gone, I fell in to a dreamless sleep.

 **Clary's Point of View:**

I couldn't sleep. Between Hunter getting hurt and Alex getting kidnapped, I just couldn't keep it all in. I can't help but feel that somehow all this is my fault. From the whole Mike thing to Hunter. I couldn't keep it all in. It was impossible. I tried. I really did. But i just couldn't. When I couldn't keep it in any longer I told everyone to get some rest and went to my room and started crying. I don't know how long I was crying for but soon enough I felt a pair of strong toned arms around me. _Jace._ At this point i didn't care who he was or what he did, I just needed a shoulder to cry on. He started rubbing circles on my back. _God did I miss that._ I burried my head in to his chest. He was shirt less. "Shh it's ok. It's all going to be ok."

"OK? _Ok?_ How will anything ever be Ok again Jace? How- how" I started sobbing

"It's going to be OK because your not alone. Nina, Isabelle, Magnus and Nico are all here and support you no matter what. I'm here."

"Just because you guys are here doesn't mean everything's going to be ok."

"Yes it does. Sense everyone here, we'll all help you. We'll call on all of the other institutes around the world for help. We _will_ get her back. I promise I will stop at nothing to find her, just like I stopped at nothing to find you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you." I kissed him

 **Jace's Point of View:**

As soon as she kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. I kissed back instantly. She tugged on my hair. I loved it. I pulled her closer to me. Man was I enjoying this. Soon enough, _too_ soon if you ask me we pulled apart. She bit her lip. Man does it drive me crazy when she does that. "Sorry" I said

"Don't be." I gave her a funny look. "I.. Well... I kind of enjoyed it." I did something that only Clary could make me do. I smiled. Not grinned, but a full blooded smile. She blushed. I smiled even brighter. I kissed her again. She kissed back. We pulled apart for once more. "I missed your kisses you know that?" I asked. She blushed once more. I continued talking. "No one I have ever kissed, has kissed me like you have. All the other girls kiss me with hunger. But you, your diffarent." She blushed

"What do you mean different?"

"Well for starters when you kiss me, you tug at my hair and it drives me crazy when you do that. Not to mention when kiss me, it's like heaven. When you kiss me, you kiss me, you kiss me with so much more. You kiss me with hunger,lust,passion and so much more. You have no idea how much i missed your kisses. The way you kiss me, it drives me insane." She bit her lip as if she were contemplating something. She finally spoke.

"You mean like this?" She kissed me again and I enjoyed ever single moment of it. We broke apart.

"Yup" I said.

"God 'cause I missed you kisses to" I grinned. She cuddled a bit closer in to my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know what else I missed." I asked

"What?"

"You." Even though i couldn't see her face, i'm pretty sure she blushed.

"Me too." She said. I pulled her closer to me. If that was even possible. Soon enough we both asleep and I don't know if it was just me or something, but I swear to the angel, I heard her say 'I forgive you'


	15. The Ring pt1

**Alex's Point of view:**

I really hope my mom won't be reckless. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and she's the bravest person I know but sometimes she can be a little reckless. _Just like Hunter_ I thought. _No! Stop it Alex, your just going to make yourself even more sad than you are right now!_ I said to myself. "Get me out of here you selfish prick!" I yelled to no one in particular. Mike came in "There, there Alex you'll get out soon enough. I give your mom 4 to 5 days before she breaks and comes running to your rescue. And when she does, I'll have her all to my self with no pesky little kids around to ruin everything."

"We didn't ruin anything! It was all you! My mom probably would have fallen for you if you hadn't betrayed her like this!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. I flinched. "Not a single word from you or i'll kill you before your mom even gets the first warning." That shut me up.

 **Clary's Point of View:**

I woke up cuddled next to Jace. I smiled to myself. Although I didn't want to, I got up., careful as I did so I wouldn't wake him up. As soon as I did though, all of the events of the previous 2 days caught up to me. I went to look for a ring I was supposed give Alex and Hunter for their 12th birthday. Its an exact replica of mine. I got it specially made for them, they even have their names engraved in them . The only difference is that they don't have powers, but the warlock who made them said that they will probably inherit my powers anyways. _Oh no. Oh no no no!_ Their not there. I searched even more. Nothing. I yelled out of frustration and Anger. That was the one thing that kept me connected to Alex and now it's gone. By this time Jace had woken up. "Whats wrong?" he asks.

 _"Whats wrong?_ What's wrong is that I can't find the one thing that I felt in someway kept me connected to my missing daughter!"

"What was it? I'll help you look for it"

"It's a ring just like mine. I was supposed to give it to her and Hunter on their 12th birthday as a present. An now.. Now it's gone." I started silently crying. Jace came up to me and hugged me from behind.

"Shh. Calm down. We'll find it. Is it just Alex's ring that's missing or is it Hunter's too."

"It's just Alex's. Hunter's is right here." I showed him Hunter's ring.

"OK. You probably miss placed it. Common lets go downstairs i'm hungryyyyyyyyyy."

"Ok lets go." As soon as I got downstairs, I saw _him._ I saw the man who betrayed me in more ways than one. _Mike._ I wanted to knee in the groin so badly but I resisted for the sake of the plan i stopped myslef. INsteaed I just falshed him a quick smile and sat next to him and decided to make small talk. "So Mike where were you yesterday?"

"Oh I was hanging out with a friend." He responded. _That bitch_

"Oh that's cool. You missed out on a lot."

 **Mike's Point of View:**

"I know. Nico and Nina told me about Alex and Hunter. I'm so sorry." Clary smiled a sad smile

"It's ok. I mean It's not like you had anything to do with it anyways." _Perfect._ I thought. She didn't even suspect a single thing.

"So um.. Clary I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies and watch the scorch trials with me tomorrow." I looked over at Jace and I could literally see steam coming out of his ears and nose. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

 **Jace's Point of View:**

As soon as he asked Clary out i was fuming. I was ready to cut a bitch. But I knew, even if Clary didn't want to, she _had_ to go with him for the sake of the plan. I looked at everyone but him "Sure. I'd love to go. I could really use a distraction right know." She said. I felt like yelling to not do it but I restrained myself.

Mike smile an disgustingly ugly smile. "Great. Meet me by the elevator at 7."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Responded Clary while cutting open her pancake. Just then Hunter walked in. He had huge bed head and still looked half asleep.

"Morning guys." He said.

Everyone said good morning or hey but Clary. "What are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to rest."

"And I did. But a man has his needs." He retorted

" _Man?_ Sense when are you a man?" My beautiful red head asks

"Sense always _duh."_ I laughed

"Well, even though your a 'man' you'll always be my baby boy." She pulled him on to her lap and started to tickle him. While evryone else looked at them with amusment, Mike looked at them with disguist

"Mom *laugh* stop not *laugh* in front of *laugh* Alec"

"And why can't I tickle my son in font of Alec?" Clary asked sounding very sarcastic

"Because it'll ruin my image and my rep." Hunter responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "I have to look cool like Alec, and your not helpng right now." That's when evryone started laughing their buts of.

"Well, if you ask me, you don't need to impress anyone because your just as cool as me." Said Alec, reasuring the kid.

Hunter's eyes lit up "Really? Your not just saying that to be nice?"

"Nope. I really do mean it"

His smile just grew even bigger. "Common lets go to the training room so we can get better than Jace and then rub it in his face." Everyone laughed even harder this time

"I'm not sure that's even possible, but i'll give you the benefit of a doubt." I said

Hunter started taking-more like dragging- Alec to the training room saying stuff like 'Common, you walk slower than a hippo' and lets go'. That's when I realized something, Alec would be a great dad someday.


	16. A little update

**Hey guys so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I'm sorry to inform you that this is not another chapter in the story more like a little update with whats going on. I most likely not going to update as regularly as i used to but i will try my best. The reason being is because of hell (school) My history and math teachers give me WAY too much home work and I just can't find time to update. Not to mention cheer and my non existent social life. I really hop you guys understand. I'm not abandoning the story completely, i'm just going to update not as often. I'm really sorry for any inconvenience**


	17. The Ring pt2

**Authors note: Hello there lovies. Im so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Sense I am officially on break for like 2 weeks or so you should be expecting to see a lot more of me. I have some news., my history teacher got fired so we have a substitute until Winter Break which is only like a month away. I am sad to inform you that I might not be updating during winter break as much because i'll be in Mexico visiting some family. But, I will be updating a lot more often. Also, my cheer squad got invited to nationals! WOOHOO! As I assume most of you out there won't know what Nationals is. It's in Disney World Florida and you can't go to Nationals unless you get invited. Sense it's an international competition, well be competing against teams from all over the world. And I just want to give a huge thanks and round of applause to all the people encouraging me to updating and giving positive comments and such. Anyways, enough about me and on with the story.**

 **Clary's Point of View:**

 _6:00._ One more hour until my 'date' with Mike. I _really_ did not want to go to the movies with him. But then again it's for the sake of the plan and if i don't go i can jeopardize the plan. And I was not about to do that. I decided to call izzy and Nina to come help me get ready. I yelled "IZZY, NINA! GET YOU FLAT ASSES OVER HERE I NEED YOUR HELP! WE HAVE A CODE PURPLE! I REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE PURPLE! NEED I REMIND YOU THAT WE HAVEN"T HAD A CODE PURPLE IN OVER 2 YEARS!" A code purple is when someone is going on a date that they don't want to go on and i have absolutely no idea as to what to wear.

"My ass is not flat!" Both Nina and Izzy yelled back at the same time. I don't know if it was just me, but I swear i heard the boys downstairs laughing.

"Whatever! But seriously, i need help." i responded

"Ugh. Were on our way" Was Nina's brilliant response.

"My ass is not flat" Mumbled Izzy. Within seconds they were both up here. "So whats the situation" asked Izzy.

"We have a code purple." I responded.

"Ah"

"I just I cant decide if I should wear a skirt with a cute top, a sun dress, or some jeans and a cute top."

"Leave that, to us." Nina. 20 minutes later I was wearing short denim short, a black tank top, I red and black flannel, and white high tops. I have to admit, i looked good.

"I'll get the makeup." Said Izzy

"I'll get the hair." Added Nina. Izzy decided to go light on the makeup. _Thank God._ She just filled in my eyebrows just a bit, but some neutral, skin color like eye shadow and just a bit of blush. Nina somehow managed to put my hair in to a cute pony tail. _6:57._ I decided to head down too the elevator. "Bye guys. Wish me luck." By the time i got there, Mike was already waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles. I will admit, her look fine as fuck. Honestly, if he hadn't betrayed me the way he did and if Jace wasn't back in the picture, I would totally go for him. Don't tell anyone I said that. "Well you look mighty fine as always." I blushed just a bit and smiled. "You ready?" He ashed. "Yup. Lets go." To my surprise everything was going great. So far we shared a large pop corn with layered butter and he bought me a medium ICE. We were on our way home just making small talk until i noticed something. He was wearing Alex's ring. The ring that had gone missing just days before. "Whats that?" I asked and pointed to the finger. Did he really think that he could get away with this? Man he must be dumber than I thought.

"Huh? Oh that."

"Yea that. Where'd you get it."

"I, uh, I got it at a pawn shop." That sick cruel bastard.

"Really? because it looks a lot like Alex's missing ring. Not to mention it has 'Alexandra' engraved in to it."

"Well, I, Uh..."

 **To be continued...**


	18. The Ring pt3

**_Previously on Gone..._** _"Where'd you get that" I said pointing to the ring on his finger "What? oh that" "Yea that. Where'd you get that" "I, uh, I got it at a pawn shop" "Really? Because that looks a lot like Alex missing ring."_

 **"**

 **Mikes Point of View:**

 **"** Well it's not" I retorted

"Is that so? Because in case you didn't notice, that ring has Alexandra's name engraved in to it."

"BUT IT"S NOT HER RING! GOD DAMMIT CLARY!" She flinched. "Clare.."

"Don't" She said. "Take us back to the institute." I felt like shit. "NOW"

 **Clary's Point of View:**

I decided to make him feel like a piece of crap. Don't get me wrong, i'm not one to just let someone yell at me like that but I decided to play 'little miss fragile' for a day and make him feel like a huge pile a crap. We got back to the institue and I went straight to go find NIna and Izzy. Sure enough they were both in the training room with Hunter. "Guys" They looked at me "We need to hurry up with the whole 'hitting-Mike-in-the-head-thing'"

"Why? What happened" Asked Nina. So I told them. Starting from the elevator to the ride here.

"Wow" Said Izzy "I can see why you don't like him"

"There's other reasons why I don't like him Iz"

"Oh really? This other reason doesn't by any chance have golden locks, a perfect jaw line and very cocky attitude?" Questioned Nina. I blushed

"AHA! I NEW IT" I blushed even more at Izzy's remark "You do realize that you guys are mt otp right?"

"What does that even mean?" I asked terribly confused

"Oh the Pain." Stated Nina

"No." Said Izzy. "It means One True Paring"

"What's the difference?" Questioned Nina. We all burst out laughing

"But seriously though. We need to do something about Mike" Said Izzy

"Agreed" Me and Nina said in union.

"Then it's settled" I said "I'll call a meeting for tomorrow"


	19. 3 O'clock

**Clary's Point of View:**

I had called everyone, except Mike of course, to the training room for a meeting. "We need to speed up the plan" I said

"Why?" Asked my angel Jace Hero- WAIT WHAT?! Sense when had he become my angel. _Snap out of it Clary, you have to focus on the kids right now_

"I agree with Clary" Said Nico "I mean who knows, we might not have enough time, we need to strike, and fast" Just then Mike entered the room

"What's going on here?" He ashed "Why is everyone in here?" _Shit._

"We were having a meeting, we were just about to send Hunter to go get you. Isn't that right Hunter?" He turned to my son

"What? Oh, us yea that's right." He not so smoothly lied.

"Oh, ok. So what's this meeting about?"

"We were going to discus a plan." i said

"Oh, what plan?" He asked

"Alec, why don't you explain to Mike what were planning to do." I said because i'm a terrible liar and i didn't want to risk him finding out about our secret plan and I know for a fact that Alec is a great liar.

"We were trying to convince our Clare-Bear to come with us back to New York once we found Alex" He said. Mikes expression darkened. "But, Clary here is being as stubborn as ever because she refuses to come with us once all this is done. She claims that 'her home is here now' and that 'she can never go back there because of what Jace did' as you can see, it's still a work in progress" See, I told you he was a good liar.

"Well, I personally think that she should stay here" Mike said while rapping a protective arm around me.

 **Jace's Point of View:**

Once he put his arm around her I wanted to throw him off . But, I somehow managed to restrain myself. Barely. "Yea well I think that she should go back home, where she belongs, with us." I stated

"Yea well I dont." Mike said as he tightened his grip around MY Clary. Hunter must of sensed that I was going to explode because he went up to his mom and wedged himself between them. You could visibly see Clary relax just a bit. Mike glared at the kid while Hunter just simply smiled and stuck out his toung. "MY mommy. MY Clary" Bravery said Hunter. Mike left. That's when I noticed the time. _3 O'clock_

 **A/N: MUAHAHA. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for leaving it a a cliffhanger. MUAHAHA. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. In the mean time don't forget to favorite me and my story, as well as reviewing my story. Also, don't forget to follow me on instagram (If you have one) It's and add me on snapchat my user name for snapchat is the same as my instgram name; . comment down bellow when you have done all that and i'll make sure to follow you back. Bai!**


	20. The first warning

**A/N: Yoooooo. Im currently blasting cheer music at full blast while eating 800 pounds of candy. Foooooood. Lmao that was weird but oh well, i hope you like this don't forget to check out my social media**

 **Mike's Point of View:**

I saw the time. 2:55. I needed to go to make my little inspirational video for Clary. I went to my room and locked myself in it. I turned on my camera and turned on live stream mode as I put on a black bask. I saw the red button and started talking.(Bold is Mike and italics is Clary"

 **"Good evening Clary and friends"**

" _What do you want from me?"_

 **"You. I want you"**

 _"Me why me"_

 **"Why not you? I mean your a strong beautiful woman. What's not to like?"**

 _"Well I want my daughter back"_

 **"And you shall get her. But, I want an exchange."**

 _"An exchange of what?"_

 **"You for the little brat"**

 _"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A BRAT"_

 **"Sure she isn't. Just this past week she has clawed at me, tried to escape by breaking her chair that she was sitting on and using the broken leg as a weapon against me."**

 _"That's because you kidnapped her. Plus, shes my daughter, what do you expect? For her to just sit there all poor and defenseless like some mundane?"_

 **"Acuttly, that's exactly what I was hoping for."**

 _"I hope you rot in the pits of hell right where you belong"_

 **"Woah there girly, I'd watch what you say to me because my anger might be inflicted on your poor sweet, Innocent daughter."**

 _"I swear to the Angel, when I find you and my daughter, I will annihilate you."_

 **"Sure you will. Listen, as of now, you only have 9 days to make up your decision. If you would like to conact me just email me at robocopisbetterthantransformers . Until next time."** I turned off the canera and went down stairs to eat a sandwich. Then I see Clary come downstairs with a tear stained face. _Oh no. Oh no no no no no no. What did I do. I never meant to make her cry. Oh no_


	21. Crying and Sobbing

**Clary's Point of view:**

"Alright," Said Hunter. "Start crying and sobbing uncontrollably."

"What?" I was not about to give Mike that satisfaction "Why?"

" _Because."_ Stated Hunter as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "You need to cry to make him feel bad." Everyone stared at him blankly. "Look, Mike _really_ cares about you. That much is obvious. If you cry it might make him feel like a total big giant piece of poop and rethink what he's done." Once again, he received stares from everyone.

"Wow" Said Jace. "Who new my kid would be such a genius." _Crap. Why the fuck did Jace just say that. Hunter didn't know that he was the father._

" _Your kid?!"_ shouted Izzy,Magnus,Alec, and Hunter at the same time

"Mom what is he talking about?"

"Uh Sweetheart, we'll talk about this later ok? ok. In the mean time we gotta make Mike feel like a poop."

"But-"

"Hunter." I said very sternly.

"Fine."

I started to make myself cry. Surprisingly, it was kind of hard. When I finally managed to do it I marched downstairs. Mike came down just a moment after I got there. When he saw me his face paled and you could visibly tell that he felt like crap.

 _"_ Uh Clary." He said "What's wrong?"

"it's that stupid ass bitch that took my child." His face got even more pale. "He gave me the first warning just now. He-" I started sobbing even more, but this time the tears weren't fake, they were real. "He threatened to kill her."

"Oh no Clary, Im so sorry this happened to you."

"I just- I wonder what I did wrong to deserve this."

"I'm sure you did nothing." He said while raping his arm around me. I wanted nothing more than to just rip his arm off his body and stab him in the eye with a pencil. But sense that was highly illigal in both the mundane and shadow world, I decided against it. Instead, I just pulled away and walked away back to room, leaving him there to feel like crap and think about what he's done. Now, to deal with Hunter and Jace.

 **A/N: Yoooooo. It is currently 4 A.M on a school night and I haven done any of my homework but thats ok cuz its almost winter break! WOOOOHOOO. I have some news, I am officially single now. Finally "SingleSquad. Don't forget to check out my social media Links in bio! If you like this story be sure to follow and review it thanks so much for all of your support of this story I really appreciate it! Stay safe and don't die**


	22. Family Ties

**Hunter's Point of View:**

 **"** Look Hunter, Jace and I, we sort of. we had a-a thing and well we, we um" My mom and Jace were in my room, trying and failing to explain things to me

"What your mother is trying to say is that some time ago, we met at a club called pandemonium. We started talking and became good friends. Soon enough, we were dating. We were really happy. Then one day I did something horrible and your mom left before she could tell me something super important. She was pregnant with you and Alex."

"Oh" was all I could say "What did Jace do mom?" She didn't answer. Instead she just looked up to the ceiling. She only does that when either A) She's hiding something or B) She's hungry. I got mad. Really mad. First she hides something major from me and then refuses to give me the details. "So what you telling me is that, all this time I thought my father was dead when in reality he's really alive living a normal happy life?!" My voice rose with every word.

"Hunter, please this isn't your mom's fault." Goldilocks said

"NO! DON"T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU BEFORE I RIP EVERY HAIR OF THAT UGLY HEAD OF YOURS." He gulped "Every. Single. One."

"Hunter William Maxwell Herondale Fray. Watch you'r tone. You will not talk to me, or your father that way."

"He is not my father he lost that right seven years ago when he crossed you and made no effort to find us. I am no Herondale and I never will be." I stated dead serious and walked away

 **Jace's Point of View:**

"I did look for you guys! Every agonizing moment of my life after she left was devoted to find you guys!" I shouted as Hunter left. Clray sat down on his bed while I leaned on the wall. For a long time no one talked. After about a century Clary finally decided to break the silence.

"Is it true?" She asked

" Is what true?"

"That you spent every moment after I left looking for me and our unborn children."

"Clary, of course it's true. I wouldn't, couldn't eat or sleep for about 4 months. I wouldn't even clean my room for a year." She looked down. "Every single moment of my life after you left was spent looking for you and hating myslef for being such and idiot." With every word I said I steped closer to her. "I love you Clarissa. I always have and I always will." By this point we were nose to nose. I couldn't help it. I leaned in.


	23. Nico's new crush

**Jace's Point of View:**

The moment me and Clary's lips met, I was instantly in heaven. The kiss didn't last as long as I had hoped but it was a kiss non the less. When she pulled apart from me she said 'We need to hurry up with this plan." "Agreed" I said. We went tp go find izzy and the gang to tell them.

"Ok so Mike wakes up at around 6 then goes to eat breakfast at like 6:30. He finishes his breakfast at 7. After that he goes up back to his room and reads for about an hour. He then gets ready to train. He trains for about 3 hours or so. By that time it's already 11. He takes a 10 minute shower. Then he goes to the living room to watch about 4 hours worth of Supernatural/Doctor Who/Reign. Then he gets up to the kitchen to make a late lunch. He starts to read a book for about 30 minutes. Next he goes on a hunt that usually lasts about 1 or so. He comes back and showers just in time for dinner. I think that the best time to get him would be when he's watching his TV shows considering the fact that the world could be burning to ashes but he wouldn't notice because the 5th doctor is so interesting to him." Said Nina.

"How do you know all this exactly?" Asked Nico

"When you live with someone you'r entire life you pick up a few things."

"Oh" Was all he said.

 **Nico's Point of View:**

Man I had it bad. I've liked her sense we first met. You could say that i'm whipped or head over heals. And I am. I was planing on making a move but then the whole Mike thing came to light and so I just figured that I should wait until all this is over. I just hope that they feels the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to about 3 O'Clock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Clary's Point of View:**

It's time. We decided that Jace would do the honors sense he said that whenever he saw the guy he just wanted to fill his body in paper cuts, roll him in salt, and then drown him in lemon juice. We were all in the kitchen. Mike couldn't hear a word we were saying cuz he had his earbuds on. I handed Jace the pan. "Remember, you get one shot, that's all you get." He nodded "I know. Trust me, i won't miss."

 **Jace's Point of View:**

I slowly crept up behind him. I took a silent deep breath. I exhaled. And swung. There was a loud 'PANG!' as he fell of the couch. But hope and success soon fled my body when Mike started rolling to his side while moaning. Crap. I had one shot and I missed it.

* * *

 **A/N- Yooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Im back! Before I say anything I just wanted to wish everyone a belated happy holidays. So even though this is a short chapter I feel like a lot happened. Who's Nico crush? Is it a boy or a girl? What will happen with Mike? Come back soon to find out. Don't forget to check out my social media. . Link's in bio! Have any question comments or concerns? Feel free to contact me.**


	24. The Interview

**Clary's Point of View:**

 _Crap._ He was supposed to get knocked out cold. Not rolling and moaning on the floor. But before he could get up a ray of blue light shot out of Magnus's hand. _Thank God for warlock friends._ Mike's body went limp. "That's My warlock boyfriend! I loved what you did there! One quick question, what exactly did you do there?" Said Alec

"I shot him with sleeparanium" He stated as if it the most obvious thing in the world. We all gave him confused looks. "Knockout gas"

"Ahh" We all said.

"How long will he be out for?" I asked

"Long enough for us to tie him up" We all started working on getting him to a chair and tieing him up. _Man, was he heavy._ He woke u p about 15 minutes later. It took him a minute to fully regain his senses. When he finally realized what was going on he started struggling to get out.

"It's not gonna work." Said Hunter. "Look, just tell us what you want with my sister, what you want with her ring, and most important of all, WHERE IS MY SISTER!" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down honey, yelling isn't going to get us anywhere" "Whatever"

"Listen, Mike is it?" Izzy put on her sudactive act. "Just tell us what we want to know, and then maybe, just maybe, me and you could have some fun." She went up close to him. He gulped. "I- I don't know what your talking about." Izzy smiled. "Oh yes you do." HE gulped once more "A good soldier never talks." I let out a cold laugh. "Oh is that what you call being an ass and someones pawn? Well newsflash honey, we now what you did, and who you are. We just need to know a couple more things. For example, who do you work? And where the fucking shit is my daughter?!" He smiled "I'll never tell. But I will say this. It's. All. Your. Fault" I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him in the face. And again. And again. And again. I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me back. "Shhh. It's OK calm down" I hadn't realized I was crying until now. "We'll find her don't worry" I felt a soft pair of warm lips on mine and I just melted in to his embrace and instantly kissed back. With him here, I knew, it would all be ok

* * *

 **A/N- Yooooooooooooooo. I have some questions.**

 **1) Who should be Nico's love interest?**

 **2) Who should be Mike's evil partner? I was thinking maybe it could be Nico but i'm not quite sure**

 **3) Should I invite Simon in to the story?**

 **4) Should Simon be Mike's partner?**

 **I need answers to these questions asap so I could update. Also, I was thinking of ending the story. Because I feel that whenever a fan fic starts approaching 30 chapters, the story gets kind of boring/dull or just drags on and on and on. But that's just my opinion. Happy late New Years. 2016 better be my year.**


	25. Update- I need help, desperately

**Im sorry this isn't a update but I noticed something. For some reason I can't see the reviews you guys make for this story. Like, i'd get the notification that someone reviewed my chapter, but when I check, I can't see what you guys wrote. Any idea how to fix this or something? I don't know is it's my laptop or something. I've tried signing out of my account and then signing back in. I've tried everything I can think of. Any suggestions? Instead of reviewing can you guys trying PMing me?**


	26. The Interogation

**Jace's Point of View:**

While Clary was silently crying in to my chest, I turned to look at Mike. I could not believe it. That son of a bitch was grinning! _Grinning!_ He's such an ass. _Oh no._ I thought. _I am not about to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he has affected my Clary in a negative way._ An idea suddenly popped in to my head. Hopefully it works. I gave Clary a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Mike. I didn't say anything to him. All I did was smile. _I really hope this works._ I did the one thing I thought I would never ever ever ever do in my entire life. I started to give Mike a lap dance. Everyone started cracking up. Mike turned brighter than a tomato. "S-stop" He said. Trying to get his to sound even. Just then a familiar person, or should I say vampire walked in. "SIMON" Clary ran up to him

"Hey Clare. Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I had some clave business to attend."

"It's ok" She said. "I'm just glad your here"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but CAN YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Yelled Mike

"Fine" I said as I sat down on his lap. "In case you were wondering, the reason I gave you a lap dance was to show you that I would do anything for Clary and my kids. And just so you know, i'm not moving until you tell me what you plan is, who your working for, where my child is and why the fuck you think this is Clary's fault."

"Go ahead" He said. "Your not that heavy anyways"

"Oh really? Because I happen to think that 450 pounds of pure sexiness is quite a lot to handle." I saw Clary smile. No one talked for about 5 minutes.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT" Miked screamed. "I'm working for this guy named Austin. He wants either Hunter's or Alexandra's ring so that he can get the power for himself. Remember when the demons attacked the institute a while back? Well while they were here they took Alex's ring. I took Alex to this abandoned house in San Francisco California. (That's where Austins hide out is) I took her because I thought that when Clary was so helpless and sad I would swoop in, win her heart, and find her missing daughter so she'll finally love me like I love her. Oh Clary, if only you accepted my offer to be my girlfriend when you first got here, none of this would've happened"

I got off of him "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I looked at Clary.

"Girlfriend?" She mumbled "I told you that my main focus was on the kids! And it still is! If you thought that even for a second, I would be interested in such a self centered, cocky, arrogant, ugly, mean, and untruthful person like you, then you are terribly mistaken." She said, her voice stronger, commanding and powerful this time.

"Well, you did have a thing for Jace. And let's face it, hes just as self centered, cocky, arrogant, ugly, mean and untruthful as me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him square in the face. "Well" I said "Now we know."

Clary ran up to me, rapped her legs and arms around me and smiled even more brightly than I've ever seen her smile before "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said while planting a kiss on almost every inch of my face and covering it with peach baby lips. "I love so so so much"

This surprised me because A) She hasn't said that to me in years and B) I didn't think she'd ever say it again "Trust me said "I love you more than anything in the world. And I would do anything and everything just to make you happy." She smiled and kissed me.

 **A/N:Yoooooooooooooooo Im back. Sorry for the long pause. I was failing History (even though it's my best subject next to English) so I had to write an essay and do a project to get my grades up. But in my opinion I think that he didn't give me a fair grade. He's so complex. For example, we'd took notes on a video in class and I'll say 'Hey, where do I put the notes' and he says 'oh you can just throw those away.' but then the next day he'll says 'Melani, you never turned in those notes' and I say 'but you told me that i could throw them away' and then he's all like 'nonsense, i would never say that' like wtf. Anyways, i'm putting the story to an end. I just feel like it was dragging on and on and on. I don't know how many more chapter's i'll write but we'll see. Also, I'm thinking about writing another story. But the thing is, it won't be for this fandom. It'll be a story about the Percy Jackson characters. (if you haven't read Percy Jackson, i highly recommend them, their amazing) So basically, the story is gonna be an Au and its gonna be about Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Here is my summary:**

 **Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are both famus and best friends. Their both Models/Actors/Singers. One day Percy asks Annabeth to be his fake girlfriend so that all of the girls stop chasing after him. Annabeth agrees because she secretly has feelings for Percy, but things take a turn for the worse. Will Annabeth And Percy's relationship strive? Or will it all come crumbling down? Rad "Fake" to find out.**

 **Btw Fake is gonna be the name of the story. But yea, please tell me what you think of it, be honest please. Have any comments questions or concerns? Feel free to contact me.**


	27. Authors Note

**Ok so this isn't a update but I just wanted to put something out there. I got this review from a guest and it said "You fucking retarded ass moron. Your story is awful, you cant spell, your grammar is shit and the story is typical fanbrat nonsense. Grow the fuck up, your nothing but attention seeking little ass-hat. Bet your ass is fat too?" And I just wanna say that whoever you are, what your doing is illegal, by saying those things, you are cyber bullying me. And in case you didn't know, cyber bullying is fucking illegal. No one forced you to read my story, and if you don't like them, than that's fine with me. And for the record, im not fat. And even if I was, what would it matter? You are the one who need to grow up and needs to stop being immature because what your doing is seriously fucked up. If you think that by doing this your all of a sudden cool, trust me, your not. Saying those things doesn't make you powerful, or better than me or cool, it just makes you mean and disrespectful. And if anyone doesn't like my story, or the way I write, than that;s ok with me because everyone is intitled to their own opinion. But to comment something like that, is just fucked up and you need to stop.**


	28. Got it

**Hunter's Point of View:**

Seeing my mom so happy with Jace made me feel super bad for going off on them. I mean sure, she lied to me my whole life but _still._ There has to be a reason why she didn't tell me anything.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we need to focus on finding Alex" Stated Nico. My mom and dad broke apart.

"Nico's right. We need to find a way to break in to the where house, get Alex and her ring, and hopefully seriously injure this Austin guy." I said

"What do you mean 'we'? You do realize that we can't take you with us right?" Jace asked, his face full of seriousness.

"Ha! Fat chance. I'm going with you guys to get my sister."

"No your not." stated mom

"Yes I am. Alex is my sister and if any of you guys think that for a moment that I am just going to stand by and watch, then you are horribly mistaken."

"Hunter no. I'm already on the verge of losing a child and i am not about to almost loose another one. You'r not-" My mom said before I cut her off

"Mom, you always said that were family and that family sticks together no matter what happens. I'm not going to slow you guys down and I'm not going to get hurt. What happened to no man left behind?"

"That's a military term for when a soldier is injured out in the field" Izzy said while interrupting our little moment. I quickly shot her a glance that said W _ill you please stop. Your not helping._

My mom looked a Nina who then looked at Nico who then looked at Alec who then looked at Izzy who then looked at Simon who then looked at Jace who then looked back at my mom. She took a deep breath. "Very well"

"YES"

"But, I have some conditions for you. You shall train with either me our your father, you will do as we say at all times and if you ever find yourself in a situation in which you are in danger, scream as loud as you can and run. Got it?

"Got it."

 **lllllllllxxxxxxxxxxxlllllllllll**

 **A/N Yooooooooo. School was crap as usual. I have a story for you guys. P.E is my last class of the day before I get to go home and I usually change out of my P.E clothes and then go home, but today was a little different. Now in my school, 6th and 7th graders have P.E together. And they always lock the door whenever no one is in the locker room, usually it takes a couple minutes for the P.E coach to unlock the door. But, 2 6th grade girls couldn't have waited 2 or 3 minutes for the coach to unlock the door and decided that they were gonna try to unlock the door with a bobby pin. The bobby pin broke inside the lock. The 2 girls kept on saying that the bobby pin didn't break in there even though we found a broken bobby pin where they were standing. We ended up having to wait for an hour so that we could get our stuff. Long story short, never try to unlock a lock with a bobby pin. Also, anyone know how to block a guest on this website? I got yet another mean review from the guest saying "You are fucked up. Thinking that this dog shit you squeeze outta your fat as is a story? it's shit, you can't spell, you don't use the right tense and have zero talent. What you are is an attention seeking, immature little fan brat with a fat ass and an over inflated ego. Don't like review? Don't post shit stories" And I just want to say to back the fuck up because A) No one is making you read my story, B)It's my first ever story so i'm still learning and C)Just because I am confidant in myself doesn't mean that I have an "over inflated ego." I've dealt with people like you, before. Mean bullies online who hide behind a screen saying rude stuff to people who did nothing to deserve it. And you see, I would say something just as mean to you, but sense I am not an immature mean bully like you, i'm not going to do it. Don't like my story? Don't read.**


	29. Looks like were going to San Francisco

**Jace's Point of View:**

"Alright, when your using a seraph blade you have to be very careful. The blade can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. You have to let the blade become a part of you. Let it's power flow through your veins." I told Hunter. We were in the training room trying to tech him the basics of using a seraph blade "Go ahead. Take a swing" He swung and nearly fell on the floor because of the momentum if it weren't for Clary who caught him before he made impact

"YOU control the blade. Not the other way around. Control it, don't fear it" She said as she went up behind him, raped her arms around Hunter's, and raped her fingers around Hunter's as well. She did a small swing motion. "Just like this" she said "Feel how you'r controlling it" She slowly let go of him without Hunter noticing. He kept on doing small swinging motions. Suddenly, Hunter made a huge swing, and jumped so high he was able to hang on from the railing for about 5 seconds before coming back down.

"That's my boy! Great job buddy!"

"Thanks Ja- I mean dad"

"You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to. Feel free to call me whatever you want as long as it isn't disrespectful"

"OK" He said while smiling brightly at me.

 ** _LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_**

 **Nico's Point of View:**

"So what do we do with him?" Asked Simon. Clary, Jace and Hunter left about an hour ago and told us to keep watch. "I mean we can't just exactly through him in a ditch and leave him there for the wolves"

"Actually" Magnus said "We can. We shouldn't do it, but we can do it nonetheless"

"Were not going to do it because we might still need him" Said Hunter as he was walking down the hall with Jace and Clary flanking him

"Kid's got a point. We might need him later on" Agreed Alec

"Ugh. Fine." I surrendered

"Mike, the night we went on our 'date' I saw you wearing Alex's ring. Where is it?" Said Clary as Mike just stayed quiet. "Are you really not going to tell me? You of all people should know that when I want something I get it. It would be a shame if the Clave heard about what you did. I'm pretty sure the penalty for betraying the Clave, you'r fellow shadowhunters and holding a kid hostage is death. Isn't that right babe?"

Jace walked up to them and raped his arms around Clary's waist. "You'r absolutely right" Mike's face paled

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'll tell you just please don't tell the Clave. I gave Austin the ring the very next day. He's keeping it in a small safe underneath a broken floor board on the first floor of the abandoned house"

"Where is this abandoned house?" Asked Nina. Mike didn't say a word.

"If you won't tell us, i'm sure the silent brothers can figure it out before sending you to the Clave." I said deadly calm

"I don't know the exact address. All I know is that it's 4 blocks down from the San Francisco mall."

Clary grinned like a madman "Get ready guys. Looks like were going to San Francisco."

 **A/N: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm back sorry for the long pause. I got another review saying "you fucking bitch just wait till after school" like wtf you don't even know what state I live in let alone what school I go to so stfu and leave me alone I don't get why you kepp on reading my stories and reviewing if you don't like them. I also wanted to sya thankyou to all of the positive reviews i've been getting it means a lot to me so thanks. See you next time, bye!**


	30. Neeks

**Clary's Point of View:**

"Stay with me at all times. Never let go of my hand. Always stick together. Get in and get out. That's it. Break in. Get Alex. Get the ring. And sock the heck out of this Austin guy." I said while Jace grabbed Hunter's and I hand protectively. "Hunter, Stay safe I love you so much please, be careful." We had all just got to San Francisco and were outside the place where Alex was.

"Don't worry mom, I promise I'll be safe" I nodded.

"Ok. Everyone has their weapons?" They all nodded. "Ok. Everyone knows the plan?" They all nodded except for Nico. He looked slight confused. "Neeks, do you know the plan?"

"Umm, yes?"

I sighed. "Nico, its simple. Get in, get Alex, get the ring, beat Austin up, and get out. The Clave sent backup, it's on it's way."

"OK. Got it."

"Lets go. Hunter stay close." Said Jace as we started to walk in. I was not expecting what I saw...

 **Authors Note: Yoooooooooooo so sorry for not updating in a really long time, I've just been so busy with cheer and school. But I promise I will start updating more often. I have good news and bad news. Sorry for the short chapter I just felt like I needed to do a short little update. Sorry for the cliffhanger though lol. I might not be updating during the first month of April because I'll be in Texas competing at Nationals. Also, if you havent already you shoukd really check out p!atd new album called Death of a Bachelor. It's amazing. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	31. JACE!

**Guys I have something to tell you, I've been thinking about this for a really long time and this decision hasn't been easy for me. Now I understand that some of you might not agree with this choice but I have to do what's best for me. The thing is, Ugh i don't know how to say this. The thing is, i'm quitting fanfiction. I am no longer writing anymore stories. This will be the very last update. Forever. APRIL FOOLS! Haha i'm not really quitting fanfiction it was all a prank lol sorry if i scared you. Anyways, on with the story. WARNING: This chapter may contain some graphic content.**

 **Alexandra's Point of View:**

I had kept my promise of shutting up **(A/N: IN case you don't remember in a earlier chapter Mike told Alex to shut or ore else he'd kill her)** I wanted to escape but I couldn't really do that if I was dead. Mike doesn't come in and check up on me anymore, instead a short blond guy with blue eyes comes and he is NOT nice. I don't know the name of the new guy but I still don't like him. He walks in once more "Are you ready for round 2?" he asks with a evil smile

"No! NO NO NO! PLEASE NO! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE NO!" I plead with tears in my eyes

He grinned "Sounds like you are"

He started walking in circles around me like a lion stalking it's prey. He forcefully kissed me. He started to take off my flimsy white dirty tank top. I struggled against his grasp in a attemt to get free. But let's face it, it was no use. Just then the door busts open and the whole gang, including the people from the NY institute and Hunter are in a battle position. MY mom's eyes widened and filled with rage when she was us. "Clare, you get Alex, I'll go upstairs with Hunter and Nico and try and find the ring, the res of you, stay here and cover Clary." They all nodded and a hoard of demons came out of nowhere and so the battle began. My mom made her way to us and without a word she started be beat the heck out of the guy. He didn't stand a chance. Once she was done she untied me she engulfed me in a huge hug. I sobbed in yo her chest.

"I-I thought i'd never see you again. I love you so-" My cries cut me off

My mom hugged me and rubbed small circles on my back "Shhh it's okay i'm here now."

"Clary!" Jace yelled from the top of the stair case. Hunter, him and Nico had some scratches but they seemed to be pretty good. "I found the ring!"

My mom's face lit up "great!" For a moment everything seemed perfect. The demon's were retreating, they found the ring, and I was safe. Boy was I wrong. out of nowhere a greater demon came up from behind Jace ans stabbed him. "AHH!" Nico quickly killed it and Jace toppled down the stairs.

"JACE!" My mom screamed and ran towards him Tears in her eyes.


	32. Memories

**Jace's Point Of View:**

 _We got the ring!_ YES! "Clary! We found the ring!" I yelled to the love of my life. My family and I can finally live a normal life together. Well, as normal as you can get with demon hunting as your job. All of a sudden i feel a sharp pain on my back. My life flashes before my eyes. (Flashback) _I was taking Clary to the green house at the New York Institute. I was showing her the flowers. "Do they blood every night?" She had asked. "Only at midnight" I responded. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine and it was the best kiss ever. It was magical. I loved every moment of it. The scene changed. I was in the park. We were talking about who could train her. "Don't be sexist. They could find me a female instructor."_

 _"in that case you have my permission to make out with her, as long as I can watch"_

 _"Nice." Clary grinned, bending down to fold the blanket they'd brought to sit on. "You'r just worried they'll hire a male instructor and he'll be hottor then you."_

 _Jace's eyebrows went up. "Hotter then me?"_

 _"It could happen" Clary said. "You know, theoretically."_

 _"Theoretically the planet could suddenly crack in half,leaving me n one side and you on the other side,fervor and tragically parted, but i'm not worried about that either. Some things," Jace said with a crooked smile, "are just too unlikely to dwell apon"_ (Flashback over) Black. All he could see was black. My last thought on Clary.

 **A/N: Yoooooooo Im back. I'm currently listening to Panic at the Disco while eating a gronla bar. Anywyas, sorry for the shorter chapter than usual. I have volleyball in like 30 min and I still need to get ready and get to the gym we practice at. I'll probably update soon tho. See ya!**


	33. Austin Reed

**Clary's Point Of View:**

 _"Oh no. Oh God please no. This cannot be happening."_ I thought as I rushed towards Jace who was now on the floor, soon to be dead. I yelled "Magnus help him!" I felt as if my heart had a weight tied to it and it was slowly and painfully sinking in to an abyss. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR GLITTERY ASS OVER HERE NOW I'LL DRAG YOU BY THAT TINY MINUSCULE DICK OF YOURS! NOW MAGNUS NOW!" I heared footsteps runnning up behind me and in no time Magnus was there.

"The wound is deep, and he's loosing a lot of blood, we need to get him to the institute. And fast" He said

"Can you teleport us out of here?" I asked "Just take everyone else, I'll stay here and take care of Austin and the rest of the demons here. We can't let him get away and we can't let Jace die."

"Clary no way! Are you mad?! That's suicide"

"I can take care of my self okay? Besides, it's just a couple of demons and one son of a bitch. Just go now" I turned to Hunter and Alexandra, tears dripping down my face "I love you okay? I love you and your dad with everything in my heart. I want you to head back to the institute with everyone else and take care of your each other you understand me? If I don't come back within 4 hours, don't come looking for me. Live your life got it? Don't let anybody or anything hold you back or hurt you. God i'm so proud of you. I love you all so so so much" I wiped a tear and embraced them. "Now go, go with Magnus and the others." They did as told, and soon they were gone. I turned away so I was facing the demons ahead of me. Full of a range of emotions I couldn't control, I attacked. I slashed and trashed with everything that I had. Without even realizing what I had done, I was already face to face with Austin.

"Clarissa! Nice to finally see you again" He said

"Who are you? How do I even know such a son of a bitch like you?"

"Oh how rude of me, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Austin Reed, Monica's ex boyfriend"

"Who the hell is Monica?"

"Oh you know, the brunette you found Jace in bed with a couple years ago"

"Her? Why are you coming after me and my family. I didn't do shit. If anything, I should be coming after you and her for ruining my life. What do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?"

"My dear child, it wasn't was you did, it was what you didn't do. You see, if you had just payed a little more attention to poor old Jacey poo, maybe my Monica wouldn't have strayed from me. And maybe she wouldn't have left me for someone who never really loved her."

"Really? You attempted to ruin MY life just because of something YOUR ex-girlfriend did? Pathetic."

"Enough!" He yelled "You took everything from me, now I'm gonna do the same. Starting with your life"

He pulled out his seraph blade and swung. I was tiered and beaten up, but no way in hell that I was going down. Not without a fight. With every last bit of energy I had, I fought. I fought for Jace, for Hunter and Alex. For everyone. The battle seemed to go on forever. Finally, I was on my back with a blade at my neck. I knew this was probably going to be the end but I refused to let this bastard win. In a last ditch attempt to save my life, I pulled the oldest trick in the book. "Hey look over there" I yelled and he turned like the obedient little idiot that he is. I saw my window of opportunity and I kicked him right in the family jewels. He rolled off me shouting out in pain.

"That's right mother fucker" I said as I stabbed him with my blade and kicked him. But just for good measure, I through him down the stairs after stabbing him again. "And stay down" Time to go home.

 **A/N: Yoooooooooo I'm back bitches. Super sorry it's been so long sense I last updated I just simply didn't have the time for it but i'm back now and i'll try to update tomrroww or the day after tomorrow.**


End file.
